In a conventional example of the above-mentioned steering shaft joint structures, a universal joint is provided at the bottom end portion of the steering shaft, the steering shaft is joined to an input shaft of the power steering unit with the universal joint disposed in between, and a steering mechanism is joined to an output shaft of the power steering unit (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-231011).